First Came Darkness
by Afroson
Summary: Alec was given an elixir by a demon after the break up. As the pain gets more intense from it, he takes it and starts harming himself. Worried Jace and Izzy goes to Magnus for help. Can they-including Magnus- help him realize what he's doing? Or will it be too late for Alec? Rated M: just in case. Written S&B fanfic(Sister& brother)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is written by S&B- sister and brother. My brother Dan, is every even and I'm every odd chapter. Enjoy! Oooo, plus Max is still alive.

Disowned: I do not own any characters. Cassandra Clare does L wished I did

Part 1

"Your things will be packed up," Magnus said coldly. "I won't be home late but the door will be unlocked. So, you better get it and leave the key." He turned and walked away.

Alec blinked. "Magnus!" But the warlock was already gone. Feeling his heart tighten, he fell to his knees. He knew what he did, but Magnus didn't allow him to explain. "Magnus," he whispered out his name, as tears started to come. With effort, Alec picked himself up and started to make his way to the Institute. _I need to try and speak to him. I need to say what-_

"Alexander," called a voice, which made him stop in his tracks. Looking around he seen no one. "Alexander."

"Who's there?" he called out, taking out his weapon.

A demon came out of the shadows, Alec readied himself but at the same time, he was in no mood to fight. It smiled. "Poor Alexander." Alec flinched a bit when the demon said his full name, remembering when Magnus was saying his name in pleasure. "The love of your life walks away. Such a heart break."

Alec bit his lip.

"No need for your weapon. I'm only here to help."

"Demons don't help."

"Maybe…that's true." The demon took a step closer. "But your heart will ache for the warlock, you will be miserable. But-" the demon pulled out a bottle"-the elixir will help."

Alec just stared. Not saying a word, he lowered his guard. The demon handed him the bottle, Alec took it. "I won't use this."

All the demon did was smile before it disappeared.

Alec had put the elixir in his pocket, suddenly forgetting the demon he thought about Magnus. _ I need to talk to him._

Magnus used his magic to pack Alexander's things. It was quicker and painful at the same time. "I can't believe him," he grumbled as he flopped down on the couch beside Chairman Meow. "He was going to shorten my life." He bit his lip. "My lover-" _My ex-lover. _Shaking his head, he got up. He felt sick, breaking up with Alec was the hardest thing he ever done. Of all his break ups over the centuries, this one hurts the most. "Well, I have a client to go to. When I get back I need several things of liquor."

Stumbling his way, inside the Institute, Alec hoped that no one was home. "Alec!" came Izzy's voice._ Shit,_ he grumbled. Izzy came skipping down the hall, she stopped when she seen the look in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I,uh," he started to get his brain to come up with words, "tired. I'm just tired."

Alec could tell Izzy wasn't buying it. But she nodded, "Alright. Get some rest. We have training in a few hours."

Alec sighed. He felt like he was going to collapse. He had enough strength to get himself to his room, he closed the door behind him and made it to his bed, before he did. He collapsed, crying, at the pain he felt in his heart.

A/N: How do you like it so far?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: yo, Dan's chapt

Part 2

Knock. Knock.

Alec moaned in frustration, he wanted whoever it was knocking on his door to leave him alone. He was in no mood to deal with his siblings. He wanted to waste away or to be only disturbed by Magnus. He had left more than five voice messages, saying he wanted to talk.

"Alec,"he heard the door open.

Alec buried his face in his pillow.

"Are you okay?" it was Izzy.

"I'm fine," he choked.

"I doubt that," she said softly. "I never seen you this upset before." Alec didn't say anything. "Is it about Magnus?" Alec groaned, still remaining silent. But Izzy caught on. "So, it is. You know you can talk to me about it don't you?"

"Please, leave me be."

Izzy sighed. "All right. I'll tell Jace you're not feeling well." With that she left.

Alec sat up once he heard the door close. _ Magnus! Why won't you answer me! _ He screamed in his head. He grabbed his phone and re-dialed Magnus. "HOW DARE YOU DISTURB THE HIGH WARLOCK! If I can't get to the phone leave a message and a name, and I'll try to get back to you. Magnus."

"Magnus it's Alec again," he said after the beep. "I really need to talk. Please."

-_  
>Magnus, now done with his client, was home drinking wine. His friend, Ragnor, was there, bugging him. Magnus didn't even tell him of the break up, and he knew. Which made him question: How the hell did he know?<p>

"Don't be so sad," Ragnor said. "There be others."

"No, there won't." Magnus poured himself some more wine.

"He keeps calling,"Ragnor said, looking at Magnus' phone. "Answer it."

"No," he said.

Ragnor frowned. "If you don't then I will." He walked away from Magnus, so he couldn't grab the phone.

"You wouldn't," Magnus gave him a death stare, ignoring the continuous ring.

Ragnor smiled, answering the call. "The magical and mystical warlock, Ragnor, speaking."

Magnus threw a glitter ball at him, but it missed.

"Aah, Alec. How is my favorite Shadowhunter?" Ragnor moved further away from the angry, depressed, i-don't-want-to-talk-to-anyone, Magnus. "Magnus? Why, he's right here." This time, Magnus leaped up to grab Ragnor.

"No!"

"Do you want to speak to him?" He asked, dodging every move his friend made. "You do?"

"I am NOT talking to him. I am NOT here!" Magnus grabbed his friend's right arm, squeezing it has hard as he can.

Ragnor winced. Sighing, he said on the phone, "He can't make it right now. But I'll get him to call you back. Okay?...Bye." Ragnor hung up and Magnus grabbed his phone back. "He sounds broken. And you look broken."

"My love-relationship is none of your business."

"It is if you're going to be a sad ass. All I'm saying is: just talk to him."

Magnus frowned. Ragnor looked at him before he left.

_Talk to him. _Magnus shook his head. "Over my dead body."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: yo, Dan's chapt

Part 2

Knock. Knock.

Alec moaned in frustration, he wanted whoever it was knocking on his door to leave him alone. He was in no mood to deal with his siblings. He wanted to waste away or to be only disturbed by Magnus. He had left more than five voice messages, saying he wanted to talk.

"Alec,"he heard the door open.

Alec buried his face in his pillow.

"Are you okay?" it was Izzy.

"I'm fine," he choked.

"I doubt that," she said softly. "I never seen you this upset before." Alec didn't say anything. "Is it about Magnus?" Alec groaned, still remaining silent. But Izzy caught on. "So, it is. You know you can talk to me about it don't you?"

"Please, leave me be."

Izzy sighed. "All right. I'll tell Jace you're not feeling well." With that she left.

Alec sat up once he heard the door close. _ Magnus! Why won't you answer me! _ He screamed in his head. He grabbed his phone and re-dialed Magnus. "HOW DARE YOU DISTURB THE HIGH WARLOCK! If I can't get to the phone leave a message and a name, and I'll try to get back to you. Magnus."

"Magnus it's Alec again," he said after the beep. "I really need to talk. Please."

-_  
>Magnus, now done with his client, was home drinking wine. His friend, Ragnor, was there, bugging him. Magnus didn't even tell him of the break up, and he knew. Which made him question: How the hell did he know?<p>

"Don't be so sad," Ragnor said. "There be others."

"No, there won't." Magnus poured himself some more wine.

"He keeps calling,"Ragnor said, looking at Magnus' phone. "Answer it."

"No," he said.

Ragnor frowned. "If you don't then I will." He walked away from Magnus, so he couldn't grab the phone.

"You wouldn't," Magnus gave him a death stare, ignoring the continuous ring.

Ragnor smiled, answering the call. "The magical and mystical warlock, Ragnor, speaking."

Magnus threw a glitter ball at him, but it missed.

"Aah, Alec. How is my favorite Shadowhunter?" Ragnor moved further away from the angry, depressed, i-don't-want-to-talk-to-anyone, Magnus. "Magnus? Why, he's right here." This time, Magnus leaped up to grab Ragnor.

"No!"

"Do you want to speak to him?" He asked, dodging every move his friend made. "You do?"

"I am NOT talking to him. I am NOT here!" Magnus grabbed his friend's right arm, squeezing it has hard as he can.

Ragnor winced. Sighing, he said on the phone, "He can't make it right now. But I'll get him to call you back. Okay?...Bye." Ragnor hung up and Magnus grabbed his phone back. "He sounds broken. And you look broken."

"My love-relationship is none of your business."

"It is if you're going to be a sad ass. All I'm saying is: just talk to him."

Magnus frowned. Ragnor looked at him before he left.

_Talk to him. _Magnus shook his head. "Over my dead body."


End file.
